Only The Good Die Young
by SequoiaM
Summary: Fred convinces Hermione to sneak out after hours with him. What could possibly happen?


**Don't Panic! I will return to my other stories, but I couldn't ignore the inspiration for this one-shot!**

Only The Good Die Young

'Granger? What on earth are you doing down here at...' Fred glanced at his watch. 'Eleven at night?'

'I was reading. Your sister snores, and it keeps me awake. I'm heading back to bed now.' She swept past him, in the direction of the girls dorm.

'Aw, I'm not that bad, am I?' He laughed, his eyes bright. She sighed and looked back at him over her shoulder.

'Depends. What are you doing up this late?'

'Sneaking down to the kitchens, borrowing some food, and going to look at the stars by the lake.' He smiled. 'Oh, and I might leave a present for Snape as well.'

'I knew it. Mischief as usual. I'm surprised you haven't brought George along!'

'He's sleeping. He has re-takes in the morning. So I'm flying solo tonight. Unless you want to...' She turned her head back to face the stairs as he grinned hopefully at her.

'Not in a million years.' She began the long ascent up the girls' stairs.

'What's the matter Granger? Too scared to blemish your immaculate record?' He smirked. He was going to break her.

'Oh, please. If you think that's going to convince me, you are very much mistaken. Goodnight Fred.' He was not going to break her.

Fred took a deep breath in. This was his last chance. For some unknown reason, he desperately wanted Granger to be his partner in crime for tonight.

'Fleet the time carelessly, as they did in the golden world.' She whipped back around. 'Or art thou too fiery a maiden to live a little Granger?'

'That was Shakespeare.' She said, incredulous.

'Yes it was.' He smiled. He was winning.

'You know Shakespeare?' She took a few cautious steps towards him.

'Yes I do.'

'From where? He isn't covered in Muggle Studies.'

'You left your copy of 'As You Like It' at The Burrow last summer.'

'And you read it?' She was nearly on top of him now, she was standing so close.

'No Granger, I ate it. Of course I read it. It was bloody brilliant.' He knew he had her now, as she beamed brightly up at him. 'Shall we discuss it on the way to the kitchen?'

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight. They were sitting on the cool grass beside the lake, in complete silence. The conversation had dulled in the night air, and Fred was absent-mindedly playing with a piece of grass.<p>

'Fred?' She made him jump slightly, but something tingled in his blood when she said his name.

'Yes Granger?'

'Am I a good enough replacement for George?'

He laughed and lay back on the grass, hands behind his head, closing his eyes. 'Mm, I don't know, this is normally when George and I snuggle, so...'

'Come off it!' She said, slapping his leg lightly and giggling.

'Never.' He chuckled lightly. 'Hermione Jean Granger! Are you actually enjoying yourself? Whilst misbehaving?'

'That, Frederick Gideon Weasley, is the first time you have ever called me Hermione.'

'It is?' He put his hands on his face in mock horror. 'What have I done! Perhaps now you'll think we are friends, and Good grief! That, would be a scandal!'

'Oh, shut up Fred. I think you just enjoy the sound of your own voice.' They both laughed at this. Fred was honestly surprised at how much fun Hermione actually was.

'Right, it's almost midnight. We'd better get back up to dorms...'

'Since when have you been concerned by time? I thought that you were this great troublemaker, with no rules!' She laughed and stared at her feet.

'Hermione, I do like getting some sleep. I don't have re-takes in the morning, but I will be up early, and I don't want to be so exhausted that I can't move!'

'Fair enough. Come on then!' She jumped to her feet. 'I'll race you back!'

She set off at an inhuman speed, slipping quietly through the back door and up the stairs, Fred close behind her. She reached the Gryffindor corridoor, and stopped, looking around. Fred flew the painting hole and grabbed her, laughing.

'Granger, has anyone ever told you that you are completly crazy? Or reckless? Or just downright mad? Because they...' She suddenly pressed her lips to his, shocking him massively.

'Should.' he whispered, as she pulled away. He stood, staring into space for ages.

'Sorry. I'm really sorry. I'll go now. Thanks for letting me come with you.' She walked swiftly towards the common room, and he reached up and touched his still tingling mouth with his hand.

He had wanted this for so long. He had loved Hermione since sometime in her fourth year when she accidentally knocked out George with a rather heavy edition of some Hogwarts reference book. So why wasn't he doing anything?

He ran after her, grabbing her by the shoulder. She looked back at him, her big brown eyes bright in the low light.

'You strange, strange girl. You don't go around kissing unsuspecting boys, and then walk away. Because they might do this.' He pulled her back into him, kissing her again, hungry for her touch. Hands found waists and the backs of heads, and mouths found deeper virtues.

Fred pulled away first, pressing his forehead to hers, scanning her eyes for some kind of sign. 'Merlin, Hermione. You make me crazy.'

'You were like that to begin with.' She whispered, smiling. 'But so am I.'

After an eternity of silence and loving looks, they parted with a kiss and returned to their rooms. They would work everything out in the morning.

'Psst. George.'

'What?'

'I just made a trouble maker out of Granger.'

'You did what? How?'

'The plan George. Trust in the plan.'

'I take it the plan went well then?'

'Merlin George,' Fred lay back on his bed, smiling. 'It went brilliantly. Though, admittedly, she did change it slightly.'

George smiled in the dark. He knew those mini microphones would come in handy someday.


End file.
